1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to display devices and, more specifically, to a rollable display screen for a display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic display systems are commonly used to display information from computers and other sources. Typical display systems range in size from small displays used in mobile devices to very large displays, such as tiled displays, that are used to display images to thousands of viewers at one time. Display screens for such display systems are typically bulky and fragile, and are consequently difficult to transport. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a lightweight and portable display screen suitable for use in electronic display systems.